The present invention relates to an exercising cart structure in which one end of a support beam is rotatably connected with a front wheel frame, while the other end of the support beam is reciprocally slidably fitted with a rear wheel frame. Two front wheels and two rear wheels are respectively one-way rotatably mounted at two ends of the front and rear wheel frames. In use, a user sits on the seat and holds the handlebar of the front wheel frame with two hands with both feet stepping on two step pads of the front wheel frame. The user's feet push the front wheel frame forward and then the user's body and hip portion exert a force onto the rear wheel frame to move the same forward relative to the front wheel frame. Accordingly, the front and rear wheel frames alternately move forward so that the exercising cart can gradually move forward. During the movement, a user can hold the handlebar to turn the front wheel frame and control the moving direction of the exercising cart so as to achieve a harmonically exercising effect for the whole body.
The applicant's Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 86206463 discloses a crawling exerciser for a user to indoors exercise his/her body. When using such exerciser, the user must prostrate himself/herself and hold two sides of the front wheel frame with both hands and step on the step boards of the rear wheel frame with both feet. Then the user pushes the front wheel frame with both hands to move to a fixed position and then crouches his/her body to pull the rear wheel frame with both feet. Accordingly, the entire exerciser can gradually move forward. During the movement, the user must twist his/her body and turn the front wheel frame to control the moving direction. This achieves a harmonically and evenly exercising effect. In such exercise, the prostration and forward movement will achieve a relatively violent exercising effect so that it is hard to continuously use such exerciser for a long time.
The applicant's Taiwanese Patent Application No. 88207603 discloses an exercising cart as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In this exercising cart, a rear wheel frame 2 is freely back and forth slidably fitted with one end of a central support beam 3. A front wheel frame 1 is mounted at the other end of the support beam 3. Two front wheels 4 and two rear wheels 5 are respectively one-way rotatably mounted at two ends of the front and rear wheel frames 1, 2. The opposite inner sides of the front and rear wheel frames 1, 2 are respectively disposed with two extension plates 24 for hooking a resilient member 25. A user sits on the seat 23 of the rear wheel frame 2 and holds two ends of the handlebar 13 of the front wheel frame 1 with two hands. The user's both feet step on two step pads of the front wheel frame 1. The user's feet first push the front wheel frame 1 to move to a fixed position. Then, the user's hip portion exerts a force onto the rear wheel frame 2 to pull the same forward. The resilient member 25 provides a resilient pulling force to help in the pulling of the rear wheel frame 2. Accordingly, the exercising cart can gradually move forward. During the movement, the user's entire body is harmonically and evenly exercised.
In the above exercising cart, a central pivot seat 111 is disposed on the front beam 11 of the front wheel frame 1. Two sides of the pivot seat 111 are formed with stop blocks. A rotary shaft having engaging blocks is inserted in the pivot seat 111. When the exercising cart is turned left or right, the engaging blocks will be stopped by the stop blocks so as to restrict the turning angle within a predetermined range. Therefore, the user can turn the exercising cart by a desired angle, while ensuring the safety in turning.
In addition, the above exercising cart, hooking members are disposed at front and rear ends of the central support beam, whereby several exercising carts can be interconnected for multiple users to play.